TheRPGMinx
Michelle Smith (born ), better known online as TheRPGMinx or Minx, is an English game commentator and reviewer who focuses mainly on Garry's Mod, indie, horror, and co-op games. She has recently shared her face via a short video. Due to issues with YouTube, she recently started a new channel with Krism called Krinx TV, where she now posts the majority of her videos. She also streams regularly on Twitch, at KrinxShow. Many of her more popular videos are collaborations with other YouTubers including, but not limited to, KrismPro, ChilledChaos, Dlive22891, Ohmwrecker, PewDiePie, Cryaotic, CinnamonToastKen, Yamimash, and Markiplier. She was engaged to her fellow YouTuber KrismPro in December 2013 after dating for over a year, and they married each other in the last week of February 2015. Personality Minx generally has a friendly and enjoyable personality which also has a dark side to it (for example, she has said: "I don't like him, guys, let's kill him!" while playing Always, Sometimes, Monsters: Part 10). When gaming with other YouTubers such as PewDiePie, Cryaotic, ChilledChaos, and CinnamonToastKen, she generally spends her time deceiving and/or murdering them, all the while laughing at such a rate as to match even Cryaotic. In her videos with Krism, Minx tries to match Krism's bubbly personality. She is also quite sneaky and has a tendency to stay quiet as the Traitor when playing Trouble in Terrorist Town. In these cases, the YouTubers she plays with often comment something like, "Minx is awfully quiet, isn't she? She's the terrorist!" Additionally, Minx uses her skills of deception when playing Town of Salem. Minx has also been shown to have a temper. She has a low tolerance for trolls in her Twitch streams and has been known to briefly stop her streaming to reprimand people who try her patience. She has often posted on Tumblr asking fanartists to make opening slides and thumbnails for her, and greatly respects their work. Minx has stated that her family, Krism and Pretzel, drive her primarily. Personal life Minx and Krism currently live together in the UK and own a cockapoo puppy called Princess Chocolate Pretzel Nomkin the 1st (according to this vlog). On the 27th of February 2015, Minx posted a vlog on her channel stating that Krism and herself had gotten married earlier in the week. Boyinaband was one of the guests at their wedding; he has made five songs with Minx: Too Much Fun (about TTT), Murder, Town of Salem, and Hello Monsta ft. Markiplier (about horror games in general), and Spectrum ft. Cryaotic (about homophobia). They have all been published on Minx's channel, excluding Spectrum, which has been published to Dave's (Boyinaband). Minx has stated that she has major depression in multiple videos – including Depression and Dealing with Depression and a vlog with Dave, Minx and Dave Talk About Depression – although she often jokes about suicide when playing video games. She refers to herself as "an outspoken atheist" and has appeared on the Drunken Peasants Podcast twice. In one, she stated that the bible "has some really fucked up shit in it" and that she "doesn't like the idea of religion." Minx has used drugs in the past, has stated that she has tripped on LSD, and has commented on the negative effects of shrooms, based on personal experience. Every fanart of Minx features her having brown hair with purple stripes, which she doesn't have anymore. She said in her face reveal video that she expected people to be more shocked about her hair colour, rather than her body mass. External Links * Krinx Wiki: A wiki currently in development dedicated to TheRPGMinx and KrismPro. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:English YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers